


Visitation

by Luzula



Series: Visitation [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Related, Gen, Ghosts, Mother-Son Relationship, ds_snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-19
Updated: 2009-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser has an unexpected visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitation

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU for "Gift of the Wheelman". Thanks to Primroseburrows for the beta!  
> Prompt: sign

Fraser frowned as he skimmed the pages of his father's journal, as if they contained some sort of sign that would help him solve his current case.

"Are you reading Bob's journals?"

"Yes, I...what?" Fraser turned, to see a redhaired woman in the back seat. She smiled, and something in that smile knocked him sideways. He knew who she was, but the shock of it was vast enough that the memory escaped him at first. He sat very still.

"Ben," she said, and moved her hand to touch his. It passed right through him.

"Mom?" he said tentatively. "Why are you here?"

Caroline Fraser's smile now was more like a grin. "Bob wanted to come, but I told him he'd had his chance when he was alive."

"Is there any insanity in our family?"

"Not on my side. I won't answer for the Fraser side, though."

Fraser scrubbed his hands over his eyes. "How..."

She shook her head. "I have no idea. Only thing I know is, I took my chance when I could. Now, tell me. How are you? What city is this?"

Fraser opened his mouth and closed it, stumped by the impossibility of the first question. How could he possibly sum up his life since he was six? He answered the latter question instead. "Chicago."

"You live in the States?" she said, and turned suddenly translucent. Biting her lower lip, she steadied a little. "I'm sorry, I can't quite control this."

Her insubstantial hand reached for his again. She was fading. "Ben, I hope I can come back, but if I can't, I want you to know that I love you."

She was gone, and Ben sat in the front seat, stunned.


End file.
